


Surprise, we're lesbians.

by nachtangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, SASO Bonus Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, but not for long because we are currently taking off our clothes surprise we’re lesbians"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, we're lesbians.

This was a bad idea, a really bad idea, but Riko couldn't find it in her to care as Satsuki pressed her lips to her own, silencing her worries. She sighed into the kiss as the soft plump lips moved over her own, hands gently pushing her back towards the locker. She let herself get lost in Satsuki, her own hands tangling themselves in her long pink hair, pulling the younger girl closer as she parted her lips. Riko could feel Satsuki’s lips pull into a slight smirk over her own, more reminiscent of her childhood friend then the almost delicate girl before her. Though Riko knew better than anyone that Satsuki was anything but delicate.

As she felt the Touou manager’s hands slide down her side, one gripping her hip as the other toyed with the top of her shorts, she gasped, pulling back as much as she could.

"We really don't have time for that Momoi..." Riko watched Satsuki's lip pull into a grin, listened to her own heavy breath fill the space between them.

"I know those boys Riko-chan, it'll be at least another 10 minutes before they are done with that drill. The numbers don't lie you know." Satsuki leaned closer, pressing soft kisses over her neck, whispering the words over her skin. She paused over her pulse point.

"And I told you to call me Satsuki" Riko couldn't reply to that as the soft lips made contact with her neck once again, firmer this time with a slight bite. The Seirin manager couldn't find it in her to complain, not when Satsuki's hand was slipping under her waistband, a slim finger running along the edge of her panties. Riko's breath hitched and she moved her own hands from Satsuki’s hair, running them down her sides before slipping them back up under her t-shirt. Satsuki hummed her approval as she continued to lick and nip at the growing bruise on Riko's neck.

It was only once Riko's hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing gently over her nipples through the fabric of her bra that Satsuki stopped toying with her girlfriends panties. A slim soft finger slide past the waistband as Riko’s legs parted in anticipation for what was to come. Satsuki moved to kiss her girlfriend, swallowing her moan as she pressed against her clit, the sound turning her on more than the nimble fingers toying with her nipples.

It was as they parted that Satsuki was met with a gasp of not passion but shock and terror, she opened her eyes as she felt the palms on her breasts still and the body against her freeze. She followed Riko’s line of sight to where the members of the Touou and Seirin basketball teams stood, equally shocked, mouths agape and cheeks bright red (surely not just from the intense practice session.)

It was Aomine that recovered first, frowning at his childhood friend.

“Oi, Satsuki not that I’m not enjoying this but uh?” Riko was curling into herself, trying to melt into the locker she was leaning against as Satsuki pulled her hand out of her girlfriends panties, waving them in the air.

“Surprise, we’re lesbians” This was met with splutters from the boys and a groan from Riko as Satsuki grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the locker room as quickly as she could. Once Riko had calmed down enough to actually look at Satsuki without turning 50 shades of red she frowned.

“I thought the numbers never lie, Satsuki….” The Touou manager grinned, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

“Ah maybe I was a bit distracted when making those calculations, I’ll make it up to you later Riko-chan~”


End file.
